


Deal with the Devil

by River_Nix



Series: James/Keith/Lance: Mythical AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A reasonable amount of swearing, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Elf!Hunk, Elf!Katie, Fluff, Hunter!Ina, Hunter!Iverson, Hunter!James, Hunter!Nadia, Hunter!Sanda, Light Smut, M/M, Mage!Keith, Mermaid!Allura, Phoenix!Shiro, Queen Allura, Wizard!Lotor, Wolf shifter!Lance, hunter!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: James Griffin had been raised in a village where hunters were the only mythical creatures that weren't considered monsters. At least, to the villagers. He, along with his friends: Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, and Nadia Rizavi were the present generation hunters. Their job was to protect the village from any mythical creature found in the woods surrounding the village. However, one fateful encounter that James has with a mage leads him to question everything he's ever known about other mythical creatures. Who should he really be protecting? And who's he really protecting the innocent from?





	1. Chapter 1

Let it be known all around...James Griffin had fucked up. Like, majorly fucked up. 

 

“This just had to happen to me today.” James grumbles, back against a tree with his bow and arrow in hand. 

 

Earlier, James had been hunting with his group, searching for the creature that had been terrorizing their village for months. 

 

“Ryan…” James places his bow down to press his fingers against the crystal on his necklace, attempting to communicate with his friend. 

 

“Ryan, can you hear me?” The crystal glows, alerting James that Ryan is alive. However, the lack of response could mean that he’s hurt. 

 

“Ryan, come on buddy, don’t do this to me…” James clutches the crystal in his fist, worry and anger coursing through his veins. 

 

“Ryan, at least tell me where you ar-” James’ sentence is cut short when a roar sounds through the woods. 

 

Shit, the creature....it found his hiding spot. 

 

“Ugh!” James growls and grabs his bow, preparing an arrow. 

 

All he has to do is wait for the creature to come closer, then he can leap out and shoot. 

 

Moments pass as the creature continues to tear apart the woods. Claws and teeth breaking the wood of trees, giant paws trampling the poor plants on the ground, smaller critters being picked up and crushed between strong jaws...James shudders. He really needs to kill this thing...now! Just a little closer and-! 

 

“Enough!” A strong, but gentle voice calls out. 

 

James peeks his head from the side of the tree to see a hooded figure. He’s definitely not anyone from his team...maybe another hunter sent from the village? No, he’d recognize the voice if this person was…

 

“Your path of destruction and chaos ends here!” The creature growls at the smaller warrior, paws digging into the ground. 

 

James watches in awe as the smaller warrior simply stands, makes no move to step back. Even as the creature charges, all the smaller one does is bring his hand up to his face. From there, a spark erupts in his hand, a flame that grows and grows as seconds pass. 

 

“What?” James whispers before realization dawns. 

 

This isn’t another hunter. It’s another mythical being.

 

“Come!” The small warrior growls. “Answer for what you’ve done!” 

 

The creature roars and with a powerful leap, charges towards the small warrior. 

 

“Move!” James jumps out from the tree and prepares to fire his arrow, but halts when the hooded warrior opens his palm at the creature, sending the powerful fire hurling towards it. 

 

The snarling creature doesn’t bother moving out of the way, just continues on forward until falling down as the flames begin to spread over its body. The snarls and growls turn into whimpers and howls of pain as the flames take over its body. 

 

“Oh my god.” James covers his mouth in shock. 

 

He’s seen things be beheaded. He’s seen things bleed out. He’s seen things get chopped into small pieces. But he’s never had he seen something get burned alive! 

 

“AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG” James watches in horror as the creature changes back to its human form, lasting but a second longer before falling to the ground. 

 

It doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound...it’s dead. 

 

“May the spirits take your soul to a safe haven.” The small hooded figure walks over and kneels down to the burnt body. 

 

James stares as a gentle hand places itself on (what he presumes is) the chest of the monster that had been terrorizing the woods not too long ago. A red glow lights up the area before the figure stands up, clutching a white ball of light to his chest. 

 

“I’m so sorry it had to end this way.” The figure carefully guides the white ball of light to his head. 

 

Once it disappears (somewhere in his forehead), James decides to make his presence known. 

 

“Hey, you!” The hooded figure whips around to face James, just as the hunter draws an arrow. 

 

“Who are you and why have you killed this creature?” James gestures of the dead body on the ground. 

 

“Who I am is of no importance.” The hooded figure relaxes slightly, something that irk James. He’s got an arrow coated in a paralyzing venom pointed at his opponent, for crying out loud! 

 

“I killed her because her soul had been corrupted.” The figure brings a hand to his chest. 

 

“Had she been allowed to live, she would’ve killed many more innocent lives. The fault is not hers, please understand. She did not want this. Rather, she had no control of herself.” James looks from the figure to the corpse. 

 

“You said she, did you know who this was?” The figure clenches his hands into fists. 

 

“I knew she was a good creature until Lotor had gotten to her.” James wants to ask who  _ Lotor _ is, but the hooded figure speaks. 

 

“Your friends are safe, take this…” The hooded figure summons a red crystal. “...when you are closer, it will glow brighter.” 

 

James takes the crystal, too worried about his team to really register that he’s accepting help from a complete stranger (a dangerous one). 

 

“Why are you helping me?” The hooded figure chuckles at the confused hunter.

 

“Because I can sense your fear.” James clutches he crystal tightly. 

 

“I’m a hunter.” A red aura surrounds the hooded figure, making James gasp. 

 

“Then take this as a thank you for leading me to the were-bear.” James goes to ask another question, only for the hooded figure to disappear with a burst of flames. 

 

“Wait!” James covers his eyes, opening them once the smoke clears. 

 

“Damnit!” James growls and looks at the crystal in his palm. 

 

“Who are you?” James sighs and walks forward, noticing how the crystal does, indeed, start to flicker with light. 

 

“Why would you help me?” James wanders around, using the flickering crystal as his only guide. 

 

So many questions...with no one to answer them. For once in his life, James wishes to run into the mysterious hooded figure again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure?” James nods, a grim look on his face. 

 

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this, Ryan.” The mentioned nods his head with furrowed brows, attempting to make sense of the situation. 

 

“Guys, come on.” Nadia comes up to the two boys. “Who cares why he helped? We’re all alive thanks to...whoever that was. Let’s be happy!” 

 

Ina looks up from her place besides Ryan’s bed to fix Nadia with a look. 

 

“And if he comes here, demanding for us to repay him for his act of mercy?” Nadia’s smile falls and turns into a thoughtful look. 

 

“He said he helped me because I helped him.” James brings a hand up to rub his temple. “Apparently, I helped him find that...creature.” 

 

All eyes turn to James. 

 

“He was hunting it too?” James shrugs, trying to recall the conversation. 

 

“He said that that creature...a were-bear, was a good creature. Until…” James shuts his eyes as he tries to remember the name. 

 

“Lo…Lo-something. The were-bear was a good creature until someone got to her.” Ina rubs her chin in thought. 

 

“Perhaps she was being mind controlled? We all know that wizards and witches exist in those woods.” Everyone nods at that. 

 

“However, if there’s someone in those woods who can control them to be as destructive as that were-bear…” Ryan trails off, he doesn't need to finish that thought. Everyone knows what he’s trying to say. 

 

“We need to find the one who helped you last night.” Ryan turns to James with a serious look. 

 

“This is the first time someone else has stepped in to help our hunt.” Ina states, standing up. “Another resident of those woods, no less.” 

 

“Someone who can help us.” Nadia stands as well, catching onto what Ina’s saying. 

 

“How will we find him?” Ryan stands up, grunting as his freshly bandaged torso adjusts to his standing position. 

 

“No idea.” James helps steady his friend with an arm around his waist. 

 

“We’ll go back to the area where the fight took place.” Ina walks to the door and opens it. “If he was able to find James so quickly, perhaps he lives somewhere around there.” 

 

“Good plan.” Ryan compliments, grunting a bit as he slowly makes his way to the door. 

 

“Maybe you should stay here.” Nadia comes to help steady Ryan’s other side. 

 

“No, I need to go with you guys.” Ryan stands up straighter, ignoring the ache that fills his torso. 

 

“We all need to be there in case anything goes weary.” James and Nadia share a worried look, but Ina simply helps Ryan out the door. 

 

“I doubt anything bad will happen.” Ina pats Ryan’s back, gesturing for James and Nadia to follow. “If he’s anything like James described, then he won’t harm us unless we strike first.” 

 

James fingers unconsciously go to the back end of his bow. He can’t promise that he won’t strike first, killing the creatures in those woods is what he’s been trained to do. 

 

“Come on Jamie.” Nadia lays a hand on his, leading him out of the house. 

 

“You can bring your bow, we’re all bringing our weapons.” Nadia gestures ot her own crossbow. “You just can’t fire first.” 

 

James grunts and and walks to the front so he can show everyone where he met with the hooded figure. Surprisingly, when there’s light and they’re not running for their lives, that spot is easy to find. 

 

“Man, I pity you Griffin.” Nadia eyes the burnt body with fear in her eyes. 

 

“I would definitely not want to have to be here when that happened.” James faces Nadia and nods, the sounds of whimpering and howling haunted his dreams last night. 

 

A reminder isn’t necessary. 

 

“Where should we start looking?” Nadia looks at Ina for an answer. 

 

“Well, for one, we should probably bury this body.” Ina kicks the burnt body gently with her toes. 

 

“If we leave it out here, then someone else could see it.” Ina squats down and uses one of her arrows to push the body away. 

 

“You know, that's a bit disrespectful to the dead.” Everyone gasps and draws their arrows out as a new voice fills the air. “Don’t you think?” 

 

Everyone stands back to back to prevent getting separated or shot from behind. 

 

“Show yourself!” A chuckles answer James’ order, irking the hunter. 

 

“As you wish.” Footsteps are heard echoing through the forest, before someone lands on the ground a few feet away from the group. 

 

“Heard you wanted to see me again, hunter.” Everyone turns towards James to see a red hooded figure leaning against the tree in front of him. 

 

He looks way to calm for someone who has four arrows aimed at him (all of which have venom coated on the points). 

 

“How did you know?” The figure chuckles, bringing up a hand before answering. 

 

“Remember this?” A red crystal makes its way out of James’ back pocket, returning to its owner. 

 

“I was going to steal it back tonight, but I suppose taking it now will do.” James grits his teeth as the figure snaps his fingers, causing the crystal to disappear. 

 

“We’ve come to ask you some questions.” The figure doesn’t speak, only nods his head. 

 

“Why did you help me last night?” When the figure goes to answer, James’ raises his drawn arrow. “I want the truth.” 

 

“What I told you last night was the truth.” The figure hisses. “She was corrupted. Had she been allowed to live, many more innocent lives would’ve been lost!” 

 

The figure sighs and leaps up, taking a seat on a high branch on one of the trees. 

 

“I did not enjoy taking her life.” The figure leans against the trunk of the tree, legs splayed out along the branch. “But I had no other option.” 

 

The figure looks down at the hunters, violet eyes piercing against the red hood. 

 

“She had been corrupted for far too long.” The figure brings up his hand, a small figure made out of energy beginning to form. 

 

“Normally, when a soul is corrupted, a cleansing ritual can be done and the corrupted one will return back to normal.” The energy figure begins to turn grey, but the hooded figure forms a water ball with his other hand and splashes the smaller figure with it. 

 

It returns back to its original white color. 

 

“However, if left for too long…” The small energy figure starts to turn grey again, this time beginning to shake and tremble as if agitated. 

 

“The corrupted one loses all sense of morals.” The now grey figure begins to darken, its form beginning to turn black as it hisses and hits the air. 

 

“It’s passed a cleansing ritual.” A small flame is formed in the figures other hand (the hand not holding the little black figure). 

 

“The corrupted must be destroyed.” The flame is flicked towards the black energy figure, causing it to melt and evaporate. 

 

“Only then, can the soul truly be free.” The hunters watch in amazement as the evaporated smoke takes the form of the figure, flying around a bit before disappearing.

 

“What causes someone to become corrupted?” Nadia lowers her crossbow an inch. 

 

“A multitude of things could cause that.” The figure hums and lists off the possibilities with his fingers. 

 

“You could be exposed to too much dark magic with no way to shield yourself, a spell could be cast on you, or you could lose someone dear to you and surrender to the rage and hate…” Jame suddenly remembers the name that he learned last night as the figure continues his list. 

 

“You told me that someone named Lotor got to her.” James gestures ot the burnt body with his arrow. “What did he do?” 

 

The figure clenches his fist. 

 

“Lotor is a wizard,” he finally answers, “one that solely uses dark magic.” 

 

James puts the pieces together. 

 

“He cast a spell on her, didn’t he?” The figure nods. 

 

“Lotor is notorious for always getting what he wants. He wanted your village to suffer, so he looked for a way to make that happen.” The figure turns his gaze to the burnt body. 

 

“Nyma was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Ina and Nadia share a look of guilt. 

 

This creature, Nyma, was a victim too, but they only portrayed her as a monster. 

 

“Why would he want our village to suffer?” The figure thinks for a few moments before sighing and sitting up straight. 

 

“Hunters aren’t always innocent.” The figure stands and brings up his hand, a flame forming. 

 

“Your village leader made a deal with Lotor and never paid her end.” With that, the figure snaps his fingers and disappears, leaving behind shocked and horrified hunters.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Keithorak, you’re returned.” Keith chuckles and nods his head, removing his hood to greet his half brother. 

 

“No need for formalities, Shirogane, just Keith is fine.” Shiro chuckles before patting Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m playing with you bro, just playing.” Keith hums, giving his brother an awkward side hug. 

 

“How’s Lancelot?” Shiro sighs out and leads Keith to the wolf shifter’s room. 

 

“Agitated. When he returned from his patrol and learned that you had gone to meet that hunter, he was not happy.” Keith sighs at the tone his brother uses. 

 

“So he’s angry, huh?” Shiro brings his hand up to make a  _ so-so _ motion. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to calm him down.” Keith nods at his brother before bidding him farewell and knocking on Lance’s door. 

 

“Lance? I’m back.” Shuffling is heard, as well as a few growls, before Lance opens the door. 

 

“Why did you go alone?” Keith allows the wolf shifter to pull him into the room, standing to the side as Lance locks the door. 

 

“A hunter, Keith? You could’ve been hurt.” Lance grunts and pulls the smaller mage to him, his wolf being sated at last with Keith safely in his arms. 

 

“I heard through the crystal that they were curious about corruption and wanted answers.” Keith tucks his head under Lance’s chin, bringing his hands up to rub at Lance’s arms. 

 

“They had no intention of hurting me.” Keith decides that leaving out the fact that they all pointed arrows at him is a good idea. 

 

“They? There was more than one?” Keith sighs and squeaks as Lance’s grip tightens.

 

“Lance, it’s ok, really.” The wolf shifter growls at the idea of Keith being alone with multiple hunters. 

 

“They could’ve hurt you.” Keith rolls his eyes and leans up to nuzzle the underside of Lance’s chin. 

 

“I’ve been trained to take down creatures ten times my size, Lance. A few hunters are not a threat to me.” Lance growls at the mage, disagreeing with him heavily on that. 

 

“You still shouldn't of gone alone.” Keith sighs again and allows himself to lean into Lance. The wolf shifter just won’t budge (not that Keith would be much better, but still). 

 

“Well, what if I made it up to you?” Keith’s voice takes a deep, more seductive pitch. 

 

“Oh?” Lance raises a brow and pulls back to look down at his mischievous mage. “How would you do that?” 

 

Keith smiles innocently, reaching down to rub Lance’s crotch. 

 

“I don’t know, how do you want me to do that?” Lance groans at the feeling of keith’s warm hand rubbing his crotch through his pants, fangs gleaming a bit in the light. 

 

“I have an idea.” Lance reaches behind to grab Keith’s ass, squeezing a bit to get the mage to gasp. 

 

“I can see that.” Keith gulps and blushes, leaning forward to hide his face in Lance’s chest. 

 

“Do I get to have you however I want?” Lance smirks and licks the tip of his fangs. 

 

“Mhm.” Keith whimpers out as Lance’s grip on his ass tightens. 

 

“Perfect.” Lance purrs our and adjusts his grip so he can lift Keith up. 

 

“Lance!” Keith yelps and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, legs around his waist. 

 

“You said however I want.” Lance reminds in a sing-song voice. 

 

Keith shudders a bit as Lance’s warm breath blows near his ear.

 

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Lance hums and sits on his bed, Keith in his lap. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Lance brings his hand from Keith’s ass up to his hair, pulling the black locks to get Keith to lean back a bit. 

 

Lance licks a trail up Keith’s neck to his lips, offering Keith a gentle kiss before nipping at the mage’s collar bone. 

 

“I’ll make sure you enjoy it too.” Keith gulps as Lance’s fangs sink into various spots on his neck. 

 

“Get on your knees for me.” Lance whispers, a bit of growl in his voice. 

 

Keith climbs off his lap, positioning himself on his knees between Lance’s own legs. 

 

“Now what?” Lance groans at the deceivingly innocent look in Keith’s eyes. 

 

“Now…” Lance lifts his hips a bit so he can pull down his pants and boxers, taking cock out to stroke himself a few times. 

 

“Now, you get to work on making it up to me.” Keith swallows before nodding and leaning forward to encase Lance’s cock in his mouth. 

 

“No rush, Keith.” Lance pets Keith’s head. 

 

“You’re going to be down there for a while.” Keith pulls back to bite his bottom lip, nodding at Lance. 

 

“Good boy.” Lance purrs and continues to pet Keith’s head, groaning as the small mage takes him back into his mouth. 

 

Damn, his mage is soooooo good at this. 

 

**With James and the other hunters**

 

“How could you?!” Nadia shouts at Sanda, taking notice of how the older woman flinches back.

 

“That beast has been sent to terrorize the innocents of this village because what? You decided it would be a great idea to make a deal with the devil?!” Iverson watches in amazement as Nadia shouts at the village leader. 

 

“Nadia, dear, perhaps we should let Sanda explain herself.” The young hunter huffs in anger, but relaxes slightly as Iverson places a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Sanda, how could you do such a thing?” Iverson eyes the older woman. “Making a deal with a wizard is one thing, but thinking you could get away with not paying your side of the bargain? Why, you’ve doomed us all!” 

 

Sanda sighs and clenches her fists at her side. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head. 

 

“What he asked of me was too much. I couldn’t-I didn’t think I could do it.” Nadia growls and goes to say something, only for James to cover her mouth. 

 

“What did he want?” Sanda looks down, eyeing the floor in guilt. 

 

“In exchange for a year’s worth of nourishing waters from the woods, I would have to kill one of the village hunters so Lotor could have his or her blood.” Sanda shudders. 

 

“I got the water, but never me up with him again to deliver my end. I just...I couldn’t do it.” Sanda hugs herself while looks of disbelief are thrown at her. 

 

“Why would you agree to a deal like that in the first place?” Sanda looks up at Iverson, begging him to understand with her eyes. 

 

“So many people were falling ill and dying when I made the deal. I just wanted to help our people.” Iverson sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes as James moves to stand in front of his friends. 

 

He can’t trust the village leader. Not anymore. 

 

“How do we fix this then?” James looks behind at Ina. He bites his lip as an idea comes to mind. 

 

“We need to venture into the woods again. See if we can find that hooded dude. He might be willing to help us.” Sanda and Iverson look at James in shock. 

 

“You encountered a creature in those woods? And they didn’t kill you?” James shakes his head. 

 

“No, in fact, he’s the one who helped me kill that werebear that had been terrorizing our village.” James swallows audibly before glaring at his leaders. 

 

“He’s the one who told us of your betrayal.” Sanda covers her mouth and sniffs as Iverson thinks of an idea. 

 

“In that case, calling him would be a good idea.” Iverson decides, walking up to lay a hand on James’ shoulder. 

 

“You four might be the only ones who can do this. If he told you this much, then he must have some form of trust in you.” James silently prays that Iverson is correct. 

 

“I’ll gather the village and tell them of this new...discovery.” Sanda’s eyes shoot up. 

 

“What?” Iverson ignores her in favor of addressing the young hunters. 

 

“Meanwhile, you guys go into the woods. See if you can arrange a meeting. I promise, this warrior can bring whoever he wants and will not be harmed if he is to step foot in the village.” With that, Iverson squeezes James’ shoulder reassuringly. 

 

“We’ll find him.” James declares. “We’ll fix this mess.” 

 

He quickly turns and runs out of the building, followed closely by his friends. 

 

Without the crystal, the hooded one won’t know they need him. 

 

‘No matter.’ James pants as he runs over and under obstacles. ‘We can work on our tracking skills.’ 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, someone had an interesting night.” Katerina chuckles as Keith limps into the living room of their home. 

 

“If by interesting, you mean strenuous? Then you’re correct.” Keith hisses as he attempts to sit down on one of the couches. 

 

“Well, at least Lance got it all out last night.” Keith rolls his eyes at Katerina. 

 

“Katie, I love you, but please shut up.” The young elf chuckles. 

 

“To be fair, you had to have known that would be your consequence for going out to meet hunters  _ alone _ .” Keith sighs, rubbing his forehead with his arm. 

 

“Don’t remind me.” Keith uses his other hand to rub his backside. “My ass is paying the price for that decision as it is.” 

 

Just as Katie goes to respond, Lance enters the living room. The damn wolf looks like a cat who ate the whole flock of canaries. With a bottle of cream as his dessert. 

 

“Hey you.” Lance coos and leans down to nuzzle the side of Keith’s head. 

 

“Lance.” Keith sighs and leans into the nuzzle. 

 

“How’d you enjoy last night?” Keith blushes as Lance purrs into his ear. 

 

“We’re going to Allura’s today. I’m not limping around all day because of you and your insatiable sex drive.” Lance chuckles and pulls Keith up to plant a series of kisses all over his mage’s face. 

 

“Deal.” Keith starts to return the kisses when Lance starts to whine. 

 

“Guys, I’m still here ya know?” Katie’s bored voice cuts through the air, making Keith freeze and turn his face away from his wolf. 

 

“Sorry Katie.” The elf sighs before shooing the two out of the room. 

 

“Off to Allura’s you two. Shoo, shoo.” Lance bids his elf friend farewell before picking Keith up bridal style. 

 

“Bye Katie.” Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck as the wolf walks them out of the living room. 

 

“Hope your ass feels better!” Katie shouts, laughing as Keith curses at them in return. 

 

“She’s so young, yet so devious.” Lance chuckles as Keith complains. 

 

“Let her have her fun cutie.” Lance sets Keith down on a rock one they make it outside. 

 

“Put your hood on.” Lance takes a few steps away from Keith so he can shift. 

 

In the span of 5 seconds, a human Lance (wearing a blue and white long-sleeve shirt, with jeans, and black tennis shoes) changes into a brown colored wolf. The giant wolf walks up to Keith and lowers its head, a signal for the mage to climb on. 

 

“So cute.” Keith coos and slowly scoots off the rock. Before he climbs on, he kisses the tip of one of Lance’s ears. 

 

When he climbs on, he spends a moment just petting Lance’s head and around his neck: “I always forget how soft your fur is.” 

 

Lance whines as Keith scratches behind his ears before shaking his head and starting to run towards Allura’s home: the lake. 

 

A few moments of running pass: “Hello?!” A voice suddenly calls out, making Lance freeze in alarm. 

 

“Hello? Hooded dude? It’s us, from yesterday? We really need to talk to you!” Lance growls and leaps over a few tree roots before finding an appropriate hiding spot. 

 

**I smell hunters**

 

Keith gulps as Lance’s voice fills his head through their mental connection. 

 

“I know.” Keith strokes Lance’s fur in an attempt to keep the wolf calm. 

 

**What do they want?**

 

“Maybe they just have more questions.” Lance growls as Keith begins to scoot off of him. 

 

**Don’t you even think about it Keithorak!**

 

Lance moves his head to grab Keith’s wrists with his mouth, careful with his teeth. 

 

“I have to, Lance. What if it’s important? You know how one of them located Nyma a few nights ago.” Lance growls and pulls Keith back to him. 

 

**You are in no condition to fight. Let me handle them.**

 

Keith sends Lance a stern look: “You know exactly what’ll happen if I do that.” 

 

When the wolf growls, becoming angry, Keith tries a more gentle approach. 

 

“I’ll take you with me, I won’t go alone.” Keith sits on the ground, removing hs arm from Lance’s mouth so he can cradle the wolf’s face in his hands. 

 

“You can pounce on anyone the second they draw their weapons.” Lance growls again, ears pinning back in agitation. 

 

“Hello?!” Keith’s head whips around, the voices sound closer. 

 

“Please, they could help us kill Lotor.” Lance bares his teeth, but eventually coincides. 

 

**As soon as one of their weapons make an appearance, I’m ending them.**

 

Keith nods at Lance, even though he’d prefer that no one dies today. 

 

“Ok, deal. Now come on, time to shine.” Keith kisses Lance’s forehead before standing up (albeit awkwardly) and limping up to a tree. 

 

He clears his throat, attracting the attention of the hunters who are a few feet away from the tree. 

 

“Hey!” Nadia begins running over, but stops when Lance leaps in front of Keith and growls. 

 

“Nadia, behind me!” Ryan pushes the girl behind him and makes a move to draw his bow. 

 

“Don’t!” Keith holds his hands out. “He’ll attack you if you draw your weapons. Just don’t get any closer and don’t draw your weapons.” 

 

James lays a hand on Ryan’s shoulder when the hunter hesitates. 

 

“We’re just here to talk.” James sends Ryan a look. “No weapons needed.” 

 

It takes a few moments, but eventually, Ryan’s hand leaves his bow. It settles Lance slightly, but the wolf remains in his position in front of his mage. 

 

“What did you need today?” James looks at everyone, silently instructing them to let him handle this. 

 

“We talked to our village leader, we know what deal she made with Lotor.” Lance growls at the mention of that evil being. 

 

“Oh? She kept it a secret?” Keith tilts his head in genuine curiosity. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Nadia crosses her arms and looks down, glaring at the ground when Sanda’s betrayal comes to mind. 

 

“We were wondering if it’d be possible to pay off her deal without needing to kill anyone.” When Keith sends James a confused look, the hunter explains the details of the deal. 

 

“Ah, I understand.” Keith hums and brings a hand up to rest his chin on. 

 

“With the blood of a hunter, Lotor could come up with some deadly concoctions.” Lance whines at the thought of what blood potions could do. 

 

“You’re lucky that Lotor has made plenty of enemies in this forest.” Keith admits with a frown. “Otherwise, it’d be harder convincing others to help.” 

 

James and the other hunters share a look. Others? Who else would be invloved? 

 

“We shall discuss a plan of attack later in time. For now…” Keith brings up his hand and summons a red crystal, similar to the one he gave James the first night they met. 

 

They only difference is that this one is smoother and more round while the other was a diamond shape and a bit rougher in texture. 

 

“If Lotor attacks your village or sends another creature to do it for him, speak into this crystal. It will call to me.” He pushes the crystal towards James, who catches it in his hand. 

 

“You still haven’t told us your name.” Jame regards Keith with a tilt of the head. 

 

“That will be saved for a later date.” Keith pats Lance’s back, a sign that it’s time to go. 

 

“Is there anything specific we need to say to the crystal to get it to work?” Keith shakes his head at Ina as Lance moves back towards him. 

 

“No, a simple  _ help _ will do just fine.” Keith climbs onto Lance, whose eyes are still narrowed at the hunters. 

 

“Though, you might need to say it more than once. I haven’t had to use a communication crystal in a while.” Once Keith’s securely on, Lance walks a few steps away from the group. 

 

“Good luck, James.” Said hunter gasps as Keith speaks his name. “May the spirits be kind to you and your village. Until we meet again.” 

 

With that, Lance leaps up and starts to sprint deep into the woods, the hunters having no chance at catching him, even if they tried. 

 

**We’ll need to alert Shiro and Allura of this.**

 

Keith nods and leans down to kiss Lance’s ear. “I know Lance. Thank you for being so patient back there. You had a lot of restraint.” 

 

Lance whines at the praise. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After telling Allura and Shiro of the hunters, a meeting is held in Shiro’s home. It took some convincing on Keith’s part, but Allura agreed to meet with the village leader and, hopefully, reimburse Lotor for the nourishing water that he payed Sanda. 

 

“We’ll have to go at night.” Allura warns the group. “Two days from now, midnight, we’ll travel to the village and confront the leader.” 

 

Lucky for the village, during those three days and two nights, Lotor doesn’t send any creatures to attack. Rather, the wizard has chosen to wait. What he’s waiting for is something that no one ever hopes to find out. 

 

“Allura.” The mermaid queen turns to Keith as the young mage approaches the water’s edge, kneeling down. “Thank you for doing this. I know that it isn’t something that’s normally done, helping hunters, so…” Allura cuts Keith off with a smile. 

 

“Keithorak, in all the years I’ve known you, you’ve always had a passion for defending the innocent.” She swims forward and cradles his face in her hands. 

 

“It fills me with joy that, even with the most treacherous of mythical beings, you can take a step back and listen to what’s going on around you.” Keith blushes at the queen’s praise. 

 

“Thank you for saying so, Allura. It...really helps take some of the edge off.” Allura giggles and kisses Keith’s forehead. 

 

“I give credit where it’s due, Keith. You know that.” The young mage nods his head and stands up before looking at the moon. 

 

“It’s time.” Allura nods and holds onto Keith’s arm. 

 

“How long will your spell last?” Allura smiles at Keith’s worried tone. 

 

“As long as we need it to.” Keith nods his head and takes a step back as Allura begins her enchantment. 

 

Before long, she’s heaving herself out of the water, human legs replacing her beautiful pink tale. 

 

“Shall we go?” Keith nods and offers Allura a hand. 

 

“Yeah, Shiro and Lance went ahead. Katerina and Hunkion are with them.” Allura nods and hangs onto Keith’s arm. 

 

“Let’s not keep them waiting then.” Keith nods as he allows his energy to gather. 

 

Were anyone watching, all they’d see if a red light before Keith and Allura were gone. 

 

They arrive at the village leaders hut within seconds. 

 

“Keith, is anyone in the house besides the leader?” Keith closes his eyes, casting a seers spell, before opening his eyes. 

 

“The leader and presumably her second.” Shiro frowns. 

 

“They’re still up?” Keith nods at the phoenix. 

 

“Yeah, from what I’m hearing they’re arguing about how to deal with Lotor.” Allura frowns and walks up to the door. 

 

“Keith, teleport us in. We can wait no longer.” Keith nods as everyone huddles close to the mage. 

 

He opens his hand and places it in the middle of the group, his red colored energy surrounding everyone before they disappear, quickly appearing in the leader’s room. 

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?!” Allura glares at Sanda. 

 

“I am Allura, daughter to King Alfor and recently crowned Queen of the waters surrounding our woods.” Iverson gasps and backs up as Allura steps forward. 

 

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve made a deal with the wizard, Lotor. A deal that hasn’t been honoured.” Sanda gulps as Allura hisses at her. 

 

“I won’t even ask why you would accept such a deal, but I’m here to propose a solution.” Allura waves her hand and, with a bright light, a bottle appears in her hand. 

 

“This is the amount that Lotor has given you, yes?” Sanda nods, amazed at the show of magic.

 

“You will give him this bottle.” Allura sets the bottle in front of Sanda. “You will tell him that you pleaded, on your knees, for this bottle to reimburse him for the amount he has given you.” 

 

Sanda glares and goes to argue, only for Lance to step up. 

 

“You are in no position to argue.” The wolf shifter growls. “You have endangered the lives of your village and of ours. If you refuse to do this, then we will take this bottle back and let Lotor do what he wishes with your village.” 

 

Iverson and Sanda gasp at the sheer hate in Lance’s voice. Obviously. The wolf despises hunters. The prospect of helping any is revolting to him. 

 

“By law, we shouldn’t even be helping you.” Shiro steps forward as Keith lays on hand on his wolf’s shoulder. 

 

“You have made a deal with Lotor, a deal that you are capable of fulfilling.” Sanda gulps as the phoenix’s eye glow white. 

 

“However, Lotor has killed many innocents. As such, he’s not a respected wizard.” The glow doesn’t falter an inch. 

 

“We offer to help you only because we have been convinced that the innocents shouldn’t have to pay for your mistake.” Allura finishes, tone hard and cold. 

 

“If you will not accept our help, then so be it.” Allura takes the bottle. “However, know that this is your only chance at repaying Lotor without anymore lives being lost.” 

 

Sanda looks down, attempting to find a different solution, but Iverson speaks. 

 

“Wait.” Allura looks up from the bottle. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Iverson takes the bottle from the queen.

 

“Just tell me where to find Lotor and I’ll deliver the bottle. I’ll say anything you tell me to say, but I won’t let anyone else die.” Allura narrows her eyes. 

 

“That’s not how it works.” When Iverson tilts his head, she sighs. “Your leader is the one that made the deal, as such, she’s the only one who can fix it.” 

 

When Iverson continues to be confused, Keith steps forward to explain. 

 

“You could give Lotor the bottle and the deal would still be in play. She needs to be the one to deliver it since she made the deal.” Keith points as Sanda. 

 

“There’s not other way.” Iverson looks from the bottle, then to Sanda. 

 

“If that’s the case…” Iverson sighs and places the bottle back down. “Then so be it.” 

 

Allura shares a look with Shiro, who looks like he’s just about done with tonight. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Sanda finally relents. “I’ve made a terrible mistake, it’s only right that I am the one to rectify it.” 

 

With that she grabs the bottle and looks at Allura. 

 

“Thank you for doing this.” Allura, face steeled, nods her head. 

 

“As I said before, we’ve been convinced that many in your village are innocent. They shouldn’t have to suffer.” Sanda nods and stares at the bottle. 

 

“Who convinced you? I’d like to thank them on the village’s behalf.” Allura bites her bottom lip, weighing her options. 

 

They didn’t come here to disclose that information. However, withholding it could cause unneeded suspicion. 

 

“Let me ask him if it’s ok that he be revealed.” Allura finally decides. “When I get an answer, I’ll let you know.” 

 

Sanda nods and sighs out sadly: “For as long as we’ve been here, we’ve always seen the other mythical creatures in the woods as monsters. Creatures incapable of mercy, creatures that needed to be destroyed.”

 

Katerina, Hunkion, and Lance get into defensive positions as Shirogane pulls Allura and Keithorak back to him. 

 

“I see now how wrong our ancestors were to lead us down that path.” Sanda clutches the bottle tightly. 

 

“Warriors of our village have died in battle, killed by the creatures that roam the woods.” Sanda looks up to lock eyes with the queen. 

 

“However, I see now that many innocents have died in your home as well.” Allura nods her head, but Sanda continues. 

 

“I was told by one of my hunters that he were almost killed by a creature that was corrupted by Lotor and that another warrior of the woods had saved him and his friends.” Sanda looks at everyone in the group. 

 

“Creatures incapable of mercy wouldn’t do such a thing.” Keith blushes under his hood. 

 

“Just like they wouldn’t be doing what you’re doing right now.” Sanda sighs and shakes her head, setting the bottle down so she can walk up to Allura. 

 

“I propose a truce, Queen Allura.” Sanda holds out a hand. 

 

“From this day forward, I won’t allow any hunters of this village to go into the woods and kill. Any that do will be tried and punished.” Allura looks down at Sanda’s hand, then to the group. 

 

“Logically, I should kill you where you stand. You and your warriors have taken so much already.” Allura turns back to Sanda with a cold stare. 

 

“However, what you’re offering is very convincing.” Allura grabs Sanda’s hand and shakes it. 

 

“Unfortunately, there is one last problem.” Sanda gives Allura a worried look as the queen pulls away. 

 

“Lotor is technically within his rights to punish you as he sees fit, so we can’t imprison him for his actions.” Allura gulps. “He’ll run free until he slips up for real.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

James and Ryan both stand in front of Sanda, arrows drawn and pointed forwards. 

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Sanda nods, biting her bottom lip. 

 

“I’m sure. This is where the queen arranged for us to meet.” Nadia and Ina both flank their leader as the woman trembles. 

 

“Look alive, he’s here.” All arrows point forward as a gust of purple smoke starts to swirl a few feet in front of the group.

 

When that smoke clears, a man with white hair tan skin appears. Instead of the traditional robe and magic staff, he wears clothes that resemble what the nobles would wear in Medieval times. Around his neck, a purple stone glows, it’s his power source. 

 

“Sanda, it’s been a while.” Lotor’s accent and authoritative tone sends a shiver down Sanda’s spine. 

 

“Lotor, I’ve come bearing a payment.” Lotor eyes the bottle in Sanda’s hands. 

 

“Oh? That doesn’t look like blood to me.” Sanda bites her lip, taking a step forward. 

 

“That’s because it’s not.” She holds the bottle in front of her. “I ventured into the woods and pleaded with Queen Allura for a bottle of nourishing water.” 

 

Lotor frowns, taking and examining the bottle: “Rather risky, don’t you think?” 

 

“I got on my knees and pleaded with the queen. I realized too late that the deal you offered is one that I couldn’t do.” Sanda clenches her fists, but keep eye contact with Lotor. 

 

“So, to reimburse you, I bring you nourishing water. Equivalent to the amount you gave me.” Lotor nods and examines the bottle. 

 

After a few moments, he chuckles darkly. 

 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Sanda tilts her head, hand reaching behind her for her spear. 

 

“How so?” Lotor chuckles some more, before outright laughing, the sound like that of a madman. 

 

“You think that you can just reimburse me and that all will be fine?” Lotor’s necklace glows as he speaks. 

 

“Hezrian, Lenthronal, Mortix!” The bottle disappears. In its place, a small orb of energy. 

 

“I will have that hunters blood.” Lotor’s eyes turn black, his voice becoming echo-y and dark. 

 

“Deal or no deal!” Lotor thrusts his hand out, causing the orb to shoot towards the group of hunters. 

 

“Take cover!” James shouts and pulls Sanda down. 

 

“I’ve got him!” Nadia fire her crossbow, watching in horror as Lotor simply disappears. 

 

“Where’d he go?!” James shouts, pushing Sanda behind him and drawing his arrow. 

 

“I don’t see him!” Ryan shouts back and follows James’ lead, readying an arrow. 

 

“Neither do I-Ina! Behind you!” The mentioned girl only has a fraction of a second to look behind her as a clawed hand grabs her shoulder. 

 

“No!” James fires his arrow. Unfortunately, it’s too late. 

 

Lotor disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Taking Ina with him. 

 

“No!” James runs towards the smoke, hoping that it’ll leave behind a clue to where Lotor has just taken Ina. 

 

“No!” Nadia and Ryan run up to James as he starts to scream. “No! Ina!” 

 

Sanda covers her mouth and looks down. This is all her fault. If she never made that deal, then Ina wouldn’t of been kidnapped.

 

“James.” Ryan places a hand on James’ shoulder. “We’ll get her back.” 

 

James shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“He needs her blood, Ryan.” James sniffs, lowering to the ground. “For someone as powerful as a wizard, how long will that take?” 

 

Ryan doesn’t know how to answer that. He knows the answer, but can’t bring himself to say it. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sanda whispers, removing her hand as she addresses the young hunters. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

James growls: “Sorry won’t bring Ina back. Sorry won’t save her!” 

 

Nadia nods her head with tears streaming down her face and scans the area before remembering something: “James, the crystal!” 

 

She slides towards the two boys and holds out her hands. 

 

“You still have that crystal! We can call that red hooded dude!” Sanda gasps at that. 

 

“You can talk with them?” Nadia nods as James scrambles to grab it out of his pocket. 

 

“He told us that he’d come if Lotor ever threatened our village.” The crystal is soon located, hidden within the deep pockets of James’ jacket. 

 

“Let’s hope this works.” James nods at Ryan before shouting into the red crystal. 

 

“Help! Wherever you are, please, help!” The crystal doesn’t do anything for a few moments. 

 

As James continues to yell into it, Ryan and Nadia soon joining in, it suddenly glows red and floats up out of James’ palm. 

 

“What’s it doing?” Sanda gasps and looks up. 

 

The red crystal, when it gets high enough, starts spinning. It creates a red orb, of some kind. When enough energy gathers into it, a portal opens. A portal, from which Keith and one of his friends jump through. 

 

“What happened?! Is everyone ok?!” James leaps up and runs into Keith’s arms, ignoring the mage’s questions. 

 

“He took her!” Keith gasps as James starts to cry into his chest. “He took her! And he’s going to drain her blood!” 

 

At Keith’s right side, Lance watches the scene with mixed thoughts. He hates hunters. They took away one of his brothers, which in turn, caused his mate to commit suicide. However, he’s heard from Keith that this one’s fine. Kind and caring to his friends, much like Lance is with his own. 

 

“Who took her?” Lance gently whispers, the wolf within him recognizing this hunter as an ally. 

 

“Lotor!” James cries into Keith’s shirt, his voice muffled by the cloth. 

 

“Lotor took who?” Lance pets James’ hair, doing his best to comfort the crying hunter as Keith holds him. 

 

“Ina.” James whimpers as Lance’s clawed hands comb through his hair. “Lotor took Ina and he’s going to take her blood.” 

 

Lance and Keith share a look. Lotor has a hunter. With her blood, there’s no telling what potions he could concoct. 

 

“We’ll get her back James.” Keith coos into James’ ear, the hunter still shaking in his grasp. 

 

“We’ll bring her back, alive and well.” Keith looks up, this promise going to the entire group. 

 

“Lotor won’t get away with this.” Lance growls. “Not this time.” 

 

James sniffles a bit as Keith rubs his back, calming down a bit now that he knows that Ina has a chance at survival. That people  _ capable  _ will bring her back. 

 

“You guys should stay here.” Keith squeezes James closer to him. 

 

“Lotor will not give up his prisoner easily.” Lance continues. “You going would be equivalent to us handing him more hunters blood.” 

 

Sanda looks like she’s going to argue, but James nods into Keith’s chest. 

 

“Ok.” Keith looks up as Ryan speaks from his place near Sanda and Nadia. “We’ll keep the village safe in case he comes back.” 

 

Lance, starting to get used to the hunter in Keith’s arms, leans down to nuzzle James’ hair. 

 

“You can trust us. We’ll bring her back.” Keith can sense the edge in Lance’s voice. 

 

The wolf is pushing a bit. He’s assessing how much trust James is really putting in them. And in turn, just how much trust they should put in him. 

 

“I know.” James rubs his face against Keith’s chest. “Ever since the first night, I never doubted it.” 

 

Sanda gasps as Nadia and Ryan smile through their own tears. It was easy to tell, with how cool James was with talking to Keith and Lance. He trusted them, for some strange reason. He felt safe with them. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Lance’s own surprise doesn’t show, just his appreciation. 

 

“Ryan.” At the mention of his name, Ryan steps forward. He doesn’t bother to ask how Keith got his name, figures he’ll learn in time. 

 

“Take care of him. We’ll get your friend back.” Keith gently pushes James towards the other hunter, chuckling fondly when he whines. 

 

“We’ll be back, love.” Keith kisses the side of James’ face. 

 

“You better be.” James growls in warning. “Both of you.” 

 

Lance smirks: “I’m starting to like this hunter.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Shiro, how’s it looking up there?**

 

The phoenix tilts his head down to scan the entrance of cave, taking note of the jagged rocks blocking the entrance. No guards though, so that’s a relief. 

 

**You’ll need to find a way to fly over the rock-made spikes undetected, but other than that, you guys are clear.**

 

Keith nods from his place in the ground, looking back at everyone in the group. 

 

“You guys ready?” Allura and Hunkion nod while Katerina and Lance snarl. 

 

“Time to finish this, once and for all.” Lance allows some of his wolf features to show (the longer fangs, claws, ears, and tail). 

 

“Indeed.” Allure pulls on her white helmet, adorned with pink borders. 

 

“His life, and the misery that follows, will end today.” Allure brandishes her trident with those words, standing up as Keith gestures for everyone to come close. 

 

“Shiro, we’re heading in.” Keith sends his brother a telepathic message as he gathers the energy needed to teleport everyone inside.

 

It turns out to have a lot more light than originally anticipated. 

 

“How long until Lotor knows we’re here?” Keith looks back at Katerina before focusing forward. 

 

“I think he already knows.” Keith focuses his energy, trying to find where Lotor’s keeping Ina. 

 

“Let’s hope we’re not too late then.” Keith ignores Hunkion, gasping when he detects a very strong life source not too far away. 

 

“Guys, I feel her.” Lance comes up to help steady Keith when the mage staggers a bit. 

 

“We need to go forward.” Keith shakes his head a few times before trying to stand on his own. 

 

“Wait, we must wait for Shirogane. Fighting off Lotor without everyone here would be foolish.” Allura warns and looks back at the cave’s entrance. 

 

A few moments pass before a fairly large phoenix flies inside, lands, and shifts back to its human form. 

 

“Alright, where are we going?” Keith points forward. 

 

“Follow me.” The mage levitates off the ground and starts lying towards the energy source. 

 

The group follow Keith through a series of tunnels, going straight, then right, then straight again, then left, then straight, then another left...honestly, Lotor made the perfect fortress for himself. It’d be so easy to get lost. 

 

“Here!” Keith gasps and halts when they reach a large door. “I sense a life energy inside.” 

 

Allura hums and walks to the door, trident in front and ready. 

 

“Prepare for battle.” The sounds of shifting fill the hall. “This ends today.” 

 

Allura waits for a few moments before kicking the door open: “Lotor!” 

 

It comes as a surprise to everyone to see only Ina in the room. She’s not harmed, thank goodness, but she’s gagged and tied to a wall. 

 

“Ina!” Keith flies forward and quickly removes the cloth over her mouth. “Are you alright?” 

 

The female hunter cries in relief. 

 

“I was so worried no one would find me!” Keith shakes his head and backs up, creating a small spark of fire before burning away Ina’s restraints. 

 

“We must hurry.” Keith picks Ina up and flies back to the group. “Lotor could return at any moment.” 

 

Keith hands Ina to Katie before summoning his flame once again as a purple smoke makes its way into the room. 

 

“Lotor.” Keith hisses and moves to stand in front of Katie. 

 

“Queen Allura, of the Altean Water Kingdom.” Lotor’s voice fills the room as the wizard himself appears from the smoke. 

 

“What brings the Queen to my humble cavern?” Allura glares a the wizard, pointing her trident at him. 

 

“You have been reimbursed for Sanda’s part of the deal, yet you still chose to take the life of an innocent for your sorcery.” The grip on her weapon tightens. 

 

“You’ve killed many before, but that ends today.” Lotor raises a brow at Allura, chuckling darkly when she only sneers at him. 

 

“One would think that you and your friends would be thanking me. After all, the girl is simply a mere hunter. A murderer herself.” Ina tears up at that, though Katie brings her head to her shoulder. 

 

“Be that as it may, she’s still innocent in this context.” Allura’s glare loses some of its intensity. 

 

“Her colleagues and herself killed the creatures in our woods by order of her leader. Her actions aren’t excusable, but she has the chance at redeeming herself.” Lotor frowns at the idea. 

 

“Hunters redeeming themselves? How noble of you to say so.” Allura’s glare heat right back up. 

 

“You aren’t in a much better position than them.” Allura’s trident begins to glow. “You’ve killed more in a year than most hunters have in their lifetime.” 

 

Lotor smiles coldly, his crystal glowing bright from its place around his neck. 

 

“If you won’t return the hunter to me…” A cloud of purple smoke surrounds the dark wizard, “...then I shall take her by force!” 

 

As the smoke clears, a large dragon with purple with white streaks takes Lotor’s place. 

 

“Katerina, get Ina out of here!” The young elf nods, looking to Keith. 

 

“Give me the way out.” Keith nods and squats down, kissing Katerina’s forehead and sharing the memories that way. 

 

“We’ll cover your exit.” Shiro allows his flaming phoenix wings to form behind him. “Go!” 

 

Katerina sprints out of the room, Ina in her arms. 

 

“Good luck.” The hunter’s wish falls to deaf ears, though the gesture can be appreciated. 

 

“It ends today Lotor.” The dragon roars as Allura twirls her trident. “Charge!” 

 

Lance growls and allows his wolf to come out completely. He’s now larger, stronger, faster...everyone that’s needed to bring Lotor down. 

 

Hunkion hops on his wolf friend, smoke bombs in hand. 

 

“Yaaaaaaaaa!” Hunkion throws as many as he can as hard as he can towards the dragon’s head, hoping to blind the beast for a few seconds. 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaarrrrr!” Lotor lowers and shakes his head, just as Shiro needs. 

 

“Ha!” Shiro forms a giant fireball and hurls it towards Lotor’s vulnerable head.

 

Unfortunately, the dragon wings come out to protect it. 

 

“Fuck!” Shiro growls and flies around, avoiding all of the hits that Lotor’s tail sends him. 

 

“Hey!” Keith flies around Lotor and sends a blast of electricity to the back of the dragon’s head. “Eyes over here!” 

 

Lotor roars in pain, turning around just n time to see Keith charging up for a second attack. 

 

“No!” Allura’s trident shoots a blast of energy to Lotor’s stomach. “Eyes down here!” 

 

Lotor brings a leg up, intending to crush Allura underfoot, though another smoke bomb blocks his vision. 

 

“Arrrrrrrggggg!” Hunkion smirks and prepares another as Lance jumps up and manages to get his teeth around of one Lotor’s wings (the bottom edge of the appendage).

 

Side-note, wings are sensitive and fragile since they have all of those nerves. A protective spell can be helpful when magic attacks are aimed at them, but teeth from a giant wolf? Yeah, that’s a bit harder to protect your wings from. 

 

“Ha!” Shiro sends another fireball to the area where wing meets body. A particularly effective shot. 

 

“Good job Shiro!” Keith sends another wave of electricity to Lotor’s foot so he can’t crush Allura.

 

“Keith!” Allura rushes away and waves her trident. “I need a lift!” 

 

The mage nods and dives down to grab Allura. When they’re in the air, she points to Lotor’s head. 

 

“My trident has gathered enough energy. I just need a clean shot and I can freeze his head.” Keith nods whistles down to Hunk and Lance. 

 

“No more smoke bombs! We need to see his head!” Hunk sends Keith a thumbs up, reaching into his back to pull out some acidic orbs. 

 

“Let’s see how you like...this!” Hunk throws it, wincing as it lands right over Lotor’s knee. 

 

“Ooops.” Lance rolls his eyes, but barks out when Lotor’s tail swipes at him. It manages to knock him and Hunk into the opposite wall. 

 

“Lancelot! Hunkion!” Shiro’s distraction is all Lotor needs to bring a clawed hand up and swipe down on the phoenix. 

 

“Shirogane!” Keith growls and flies forward. 

 

“Now, Allura!” He throws her forward before getting hit away with Lotor’s tail. 

 

“It’s time…” Allura spins to avoid Lotor’s tail and claws. “...time to pay for all the lives you've taken!” 

 

Lotor roars as Allura points her trident at him, a blue blast of frost and water flooding his face. 

 

He knocks her away with his head when she gets close enough, but it doesn’t do any good. The ice has managed to get to his snout, quickly traveling down the length of his face to the rest of his body. He brings his legs and wings up to try and shift back to hsi wizard form, but it’s too late. He’s seen turned into an ice statue. 

 

“Allura!” Keith winces and holds his shoulder (the one he hit when he crashed into the wall, then hit again when he failed to land). 

 

“I’m fine, Keith.” Allura’s trident is stabbed into the wall, the only thing keeping the queen from plummeting down and breaking pretty much every bone in her body. 

 

“I’m coming.” Keith breathe out and flies up. 

 

“Be careful with yourself.” Allura gentle grabs onto Keith’s (non-injured) shoulder and pulls her trident from the wall. 

 

“We need to go check on the others.” Keith slowly flies the two of them down to the rest of the group. 

 

“Come, we must return home to heal.” Shiro nods at Allura, wincing as he stands up. 

 

“I’ve got you and Hunk. Keith, you good with Lance?” The mage in question nods, hurrying over to his fallen wolf. 

 

“We did it Lance.” Keith kisses Lance’s nose when the wolf whines. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Lance gets another kiss. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“James, I will weld you to the floor. Sit the fuck down!” James glares at the she-elf, continuing his pacing by Ina’s bed. 

 

“How can I calm down? Red and his wolf are out there facing Lotor and we’re just sitting here!” 

 

Katie sighs and runs a hand over her face. 

 

“They’re not alone. Allura and Shiro are with them.” James turns to raise a brow. 

 

“Who and who?” Katie face palms, just now remembering that no one knows their names. 

 

“Allura, the mermaid Queen of the Altean Water Kingdom. She’s got white hair, tan skin, oldest one of us.” James nods, mind slowly focusing on Katie instead of his worry. 

 

“Shirogane, or Shiro for short, phoenix and half brother to Keithorak.” Katie smirks for the next part. 

 

“Keithorak, or Keith, is the one in the red hood. Lancelot, or Lance, is the wolf that you’ve probably seen him with a lot.” James gasps at the reveal of Keith’s name. 

 

“My name’s Katerina, while our last friend is Hunkion.” Katie rolls her eyes at James’ amazement. “Katie and Hunk for short.” 

 

“Why are all of your names so long?” Nadia drawls from her place. 

 

“Nicknames exist for a reason.” Katie crosses her arms before perking up as she receives a telepathic message. 

 

“Oh no.” Katie face palms as James rushes to her side. 

 

“What? What is it? It everyone ok?” Katie sighs as James panics again. 

 

“Calm yourself dude, everyone’s fine. Well, by that, I mean they’re alive.” James’ eyes widen, Ryan sending Katie a ‘what have you done?’ look.

 

“Where are they?!” James hurries to the door. “We need to go get them!” 

 

Katie takes a few moments to collect themselves before walking to join James. 

 

“You need to stay here.” James looks like he’s going to fight her, but Katie doesn’t budge. 

 

“Trust me, you’ll freak out if you see the state that they’re in.” Ryan takes this moment to come up behind James and lay a hand on his friends shoulder. 

 

“I’ll make sure he stays here. Don’t worry.” Katie nods, sending a grateful look to the taller hunter. 

 

“I’ll see if I can get Keith and Lance to visit you later. For now, all of you should get some rest. It’s been a rough day.” With that, Katie walks out of the house before sprinting to the woods.

 

Sanda’s made an announcement regarding creatures in the forest, but Katie still doesn’t trust a good portion of the villagers. Not by a long shot. 

 

As soon as she reaches Allura’s lake, she sighs out loudly. 

 

“Well, at least Lotor’s gone now.” Hunk smiles at his friend. 

 

“Dare I even ask how the battle went?” Katie takes in the sight: everyone’s laying in the water and the water’s glowing, 

 

Yeah, Allura’s probably using a lot of the nourishing water right about now. 

 

“Pretty well. Except, you know, a few injuries here and there.” Katie nods at her friend before worried eyes set on Keith. 

 

“Is he ok?” Lance nods and pulls Keith closer against him. 

 

“He sealed Lotor’s soul inside one of the vessels in the underworld.” Katie winces. That’s hard on the bodies of even the oldest mages. A young one is practically depleted of energy. How is Keith still awake? 

 

“It was nothing.” Keith whispers, cuddling into his wolf. “Lotor needed to be imprisoned. We have to be sure.” 

 

Lance coos and nuzzle Keith. 

 

“Good thing I didn’t bring James with me then.” Katie sits near the edge, removing her shoes and dipping her feet in the water.  

 

“He’d freak out.” Lance perks up at the mention of James. 

 

“How is he?” Katie chuckles. 

 

“Why so interested in him? Thought you hate hunters.” Lance blushes lightly, but rolls his eyes. 

 

“I like James.” Keith smiles and places a kiss on Lance’s neck. 

 

“Thanks babe.” Lance smiles down at Keith and gives the other a chaste kiss. 

 

“You two should probably visit him when you’re all healed up.” Katie’s eyes suddenly get a sad gleam in them. “He’s hella worried about you two.” 

 

“Then we will.” Keith declares and sits up slightly. “We’ll visit him later tonight.” 

 

Lance nods in agreement with Keith before settling back into the water and allowing his body to heal. 

 

**Later that night**

 

“Ryan, I’m just worried.” James sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. 

 

“Sure, just worried.” Ryan chuckles and flicks James’ arm. “Any reason why you’re so worried?” 

 

James glares at his friend from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Maybe because they fought against an evil wizard who has a lot of power?” While that holds some truth, Ryan doubts it’s the full reason. 

 

“Not to mention the massive crush you’ve developed for Keithorak and Lancelot.” A sputter of indignation leaves James’ lips. 

 

“Excuse me, I do not have crushes on them.” James crosses his arms and looks to the side as he pouts. 

 

“Keithorak’s just...nice, is all. A very safe person to be around.” Ryan nods his head, a sneaky plan in mind. 

 

“Surely that’s not all there is to Keithorak. Lancelot too?” James falls right into Ryan’s trap, hook, line, and sinker. 

 

“Of course it’s not. They’re both strong, brave, protective, loyal, and loving.” James covers his face with his hands. 

 

“And really cute.” Ryan pats James’ thigh as his fellow hunter starts to gush over the two mythical creatures. 

 

“And you say you don’t have a crush.” Ryan stands up as James starts to kick at him. 

 

“They’ll probably visit later tonight, with less people in the village being awake and all that jazz.” When Ryan gets to the door, he wishes James goodnight before closing it. 

 

“He’s right.” James mumbles as he gets up to turn off the light. “They’ll probably come later tonight.” 

 

As James gets situated into bed, he groans and rubs his temples in frustration. 

 

“Who am I trying to fool here? I do have crushes on them.” James spends so much time groaning about his predicament that he misses the quick red glow that lights up the room. 

 

“Why did this have to happen to me? They probably hate hunters.” Keith clears his throat as James continues to rant. 

 

“Lance used to, but he’s ok with you now. He likes you too.” James takes a moment to register Keith’s voice. 

 

When his brain catches up with his body, he yells out and scrambles against the headboard. 

 

“You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!” Keith sends James a worried look while Lance raises a brow. 

 

“Katie made it sound like you’d be happy to see us.” James sighs and shakes his head as Lance speaks. 

 

“I am, I am...I just…” Keith walks over to James’ side as the young hunter collects himself. 

 

“Feeling better?” James shakes his head and turns to the side so he can cuddle up to Keith’s side. 

 

“Oh, looks like a certain hunter loves cuddles too.” Lance smirks as Keith coos at James. “You’re perfect for us.” 

 

James gasps and moves to pull away, only for Keith to keep the hunter close. 

 

“Perfect for you guys? What?” Keith chuckles and motions with his head for lance to come closer. 

 

“We may or may not have heard how you have crushes on us.” James blushes in embarrassment as Lance comes up behind him and starts stroking his sides. 

 

“Yeah, teleportation is a beauty, isn’t it?” James gulps as Keith nuzzles the top of his head. 

 

“A-and you guys...ummm...you guys are ok with that?” Lance snorts as Keith explains. 

 

“From what I understand, hunters are used to having one mate at a time in their life, yes?” James shrugs. It’s true in most cases, but not all. 

 

“For us in the forest, it’s very popular to have more than one mate at a time. Just as popular as it is to have one mate.” Keith brings up a hand to brush some of James’ bangs out of his hair. 

 

“In that category, Keith and I are fine.” Lance hums and leans down to nudge at James’ shoulder. 

 

“Keith here has actually been checking you out recently.” James gulps and looks up to catch Keith’s violet eyes. 

 

“R-really?” Keith smirks down at the hunter. 

 

“Awww, he’s stuttering.” Before James can retort, Keith buries his head in the hunter’s hair. 

 

“Keith first introduced me to the idea of you joining us before Lotor’s battle.” James huffs in confusion. 

 

“Great timing Keith.” The mage offers no apology. 

 

“I saw it as a good motivation tactic.” He shrugs and looks over at Lance. 

 

“It worked, we both came back alive.” Lance nods and leans over to kiss Keith’s lips. 

 

“James, tilt your head up for me.” James swallows and tilts his head up, staring into Keith’s eyes. 

 

“Yes?” The mage says nothing in reply, only leans down to push his lips against James’. 

 

“Mmmmmm.” Keith hums as James’ warm lips move against his. 

 

After a few seconds, Keith pulls back and licks his lips with a smirk: “Tasty.”

 

James blushes, but doesn’t get more than a moment before Lance’s turning him. 

 

“Then I want a taste.” Lance’s kiss is a bit rougher than Keith’s, but no less passionate and loving. 

 

With their faces so close to him, James can truly appreciate how beautiful the two mythical creatures are. Lance’s eyes are a dark shade of blue. They give an air of mystery, but also of security. Meanwhile, Keith’s are a beautiful viole shade. How he can make them glow at will gives him the image of being innocent and harmless. James pities anyone who falls into that trap. 

 

“Keith, I do believe that now Jamie here is the one checking us out.” James blushes as he’s called out, looking down at his sheets as Keith chuckles. 

 

“Guess I should give him something to look at then, huh?” Lance nods with a smirk, reaching his hand around to lift James’ face up. 

 

“You’ve never seen Keith’s face.” Lance coos and kisses the shell of James’ ear. “Now is probably as good a time as ever, hunter.” 

 

James gulps as Keith removes his hood, black hair flowing out gracefully. Now, James can properly see the smoothness of his skin, the fluffy black hair that looks so...soft. And a red gem like object that sits on Keith’s forehead. 

 

“You like my chakra?” James nods slowly as Keith smiles at him. 

 

“Good to know.” Keith grabs James face. “Cause there are so many things that I can do with it.” 

 

James whimpers as Keith nuzzles his forehead. 

 

“Buuuuuut, we’ll save that for a later date.” Keith teases, deciding to give James some mercy. 

 

“As for tonight...I don’t think Lance and I are done with your lips.” The wolf smirks at his mage. 

 

“Not even close.” James doesn’t have time to say anything before Keith’s lips are pushing against his own, his soul almost leaving his body at the pleasurable feeling. 

 

Whimpers fill the room as Lancelot and Keithorak take turns kissing the hunter, only giving poor James a few seconds to recover from the last kiss before giving him another. It’s the start of a beautiful new relationship. 

 


End file.
